Une note, une émotion
by KiimeTsukyomi
Summary: Soul ne parle pas de ses sentiments. Il les gardent pour lui. Mais lorsque ses émotions menacent de le submerger,il exerce ce qu'il aime. Son échappatoire. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand la personne responsable de cette vague de sentiments le surprend?


Soul x Black Star one-shot

Perdu dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à lui, un jeune étudiant de Shibusen déplacait agilement ses mains sur le clavier d'un très vieux piano à queue. N'écoutant que sa musique et rien d'autre, il jouait. Les sentiments enfouis au fond de son âme, encrés dans son coeur et son esprit donnaient naissance à une mélodie des plus mélancoliques, mais étrangement réconfortante. Les notes se succèdaient les unes après les autres dans une cohérence parfaite. Cette musique remplissait toute la pièce, se faisant entendre jusqu'ailleurs, au fond des couloirs et aux portes des classes, vides à cette heure tardive. L'école était doucement animée par le chef-d'oeuvre musical de Soul Evans, lui donnant presque un souffle de vie. Seul avec sa création et ses pensées les plus profondes, le jeune homme laissait libre-cours à ses envies, ses péchés, ses désirs innavoués. Tout ce dont il ne pouvait que rêver, tout ce qu'il a déjà aimé et perdu ou simplement tout ce qu'il aimait et aimerait à jamais, tout cela se bousculait dans son coeur. Au fond, Soul ne jouait que ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer. De nature plutôt réservé, n'étalant pas sa vie au premier venu ni à personne d'autre, il peinait à se vider de ses émotions, ne voulant en parler. Face à son propre mutisme, il trouva un échappatoir afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, lui qui est déjà à risque de se noyer dans le flot de ténèbres le submergeant parfois, lui qui est trahi par son propre sang : La musique. C'est pourquoi, en cette fin de soirée, il jouait. Seul. Laissant s'écouler tout ce qu'il s'obstinait à partager. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Et pas seulement la mélodie, moins sombre qu'à l'habitude. Il jouait avec la fièvre de l'amour. Un amour voué envers son meilleur ami, Black Star. Bien sûr que Soul n'allait pas lui révéler une telle chose. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer que depuis plusieurs mois il reluquait l'orphelin lorsque ce dernier avait le dos tourner. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus qu'il hantait souvent ses rêves, parfois érotiques. Ou bien que le coeur de Soul s'emballait chaque fois que Black Star était dans les pargages. Non. Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait encaisser une réaction négative de la part de son ami ou pire, si ses sentiments effrayaient Black Star et que ce dernier ne romps leur amitié, dégoûté. Soul arrêta de jouer brusquement, appuyant d'un coup sec sur les touches où ses doigts étaient posés, provoquant un vacarme monstre. Le silence fût. Les dents serrées, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regretta sa dernière pensée. Elle insuflait tant de souffrance, s'en était insupportable pour le pauvre élève de Shibusen. Puis, contre toute attente, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Le claquement de mains énervées, un bruit que l'arme démoniaque ne connaissait que trop bien. Son coeur rata un battement alors qu'il se retourna lentement. Black Star l'applaudissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourie illuminant le visage du meister. L'arme démoniaque figea, vidant ses poumons du peu d'air qu'ils contenaient._ Depuis combien de temps est-il là? _se demanda Soul. _M'a-t-il entendu?_ Interrompant les pensées de Soul, Black Star s'approcha.

- C'était une très belle mélodie Soul, tu m'impressionnes! fit ce dernier. Et ce n'est pas rien impressionner Dieu, tu sais? Tu peux en être fière!

Que de modestie ce grand Black Star. "Dieu" s'assit près de son meilleur ami, ce dernier rougissant légèrement.

- Tu veux bien me montrer comment on joue du piano, ste-plaît Sorû~

Soul se retrouva sans voix. Devant la mine suppliante de son ami, il hésita un moment. Il pouvait entendre le rythme de son coeur battre dans ses tempes. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop, il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. Il risquait de tout lui avouer d'un instant à l'autre. Chaque seconde était cruciale, il devait occuper son esprit au plus vite.

- Je veux bien te montrer un ou deux trucs, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, lâcha le jeune albinos.

Black Star sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva debout sur le banc.

- YAOUH!

Soul sourit à son tour devant cet énergumène. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les deux garçons s'exercèrent à l'instrument de musique, fausses notes et énervements au rendez-vous. Pourtant, tous deux passèrent un bon moment, leurs éclats de rires innondant la pièce de temps en temps. L'arme démoniaque savoura ce moment plus que tout, malgré le manque de talent évident de Black Star pour la musique. _C'est ce qui fait partie de son charme, son obstinance face à ce qu'il ne réussit pas avant plusieurs et plusieurs essais,_ pensa Soul. Black Star se leva alors et regarda Soul.

- Merci vieux d'avoir été patient avec moi ce soir, dit-il. Je suis pas très doué, mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire quelques bonnes notes grâce à ton aide. On dirait bien qu'on est pas des meilleurs amis pour rien. Je suis content qu'on soit amis, depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

Il donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Soul.

- Mais t'es pas très subtile, c'était évident que tu avais dédié cette mélodie de tout à l'heure à une personne bien spéciale.

Soul se raidit. Il se força à sourire.

- A-ah...Et d'après toi à qui cette mélodie était-elle dédiée?

- Bah, à Maka évidemment!

Le coeur de Soul s'arrêta. Black Star croyait que la personne spéciale à ses yeux était...Maka? _Non...tu te trompes.._

- Ah! bien deviné...

_Non, je jouais pour toi Black Star!_

- HAHAHA! Je le savais, que t'aimais Maka!

_Non, c'est toi que j'aime!_

Soul sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, sa gorge se serrer. Black Star se voila alors de traits infiniment tristes, contre toutes attentes de Soul.

- Si tu l'aimes, tant mieux pour toi. Si tu es heureux avec elle, bien...je serai heureux moi aussi, dit Black Star.

Ses mots sortirent difficilement. Un long silence embarrassant s'imposa. Après de longues minutes, où personne n'osa piper mot, Black Star brisa la glace.

- Bon, bah...je vais te laisser Soul, on se voit demain.

_NON!_

Au moment où le meister s'apprétait à sortir de la salle, Soul se leva promptement, faisant basculer son siège à la renverse. Il courut jusqu'à son ami et lui aggrippa le bras. Hébété, Black Star se retourna vivement vers son ami. Ce qu'il vit le boulversa. Un Soul au visage larmoyant, aux traits déformés par la douleur et la tristesse, plantait ses yeux rouges dans le regard émeraude de Black Star.

- Soul?

- Black Star, renifla Soul, c'est toi que j'aime. Toi et personne d'autre, reste avec moi...S'il-te-plaît.

Soul enroula ses bras autour du torse de son ami et enfoui son visage dans ses vêtements. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si même la musique ne pouvait véhiculer ses émotions, il devait les avouer avant qu'elles ne le détruisent, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Black Star ne se fasse de fausses idées. Ses cauchemars commencaient à prendre réalité, il avait craqué devant cet obstacle. Black Star serra l'albinos dans ses bras, puis prit son visage dans ses mains. Soul planta à nouveau son regard dans celui du plus grand. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le contempla un instant avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Soul échappa un hoquet de stupeur au travers du baiser, mais se laissa vite envahir par la vague d'émotions que suscitait en lui ce moment magique. Il enroula ses bras autour du coup de son ami d'enfance et ce dernier glissa ses mains le long du dos de Soul. Après quelques secondes, Black Star taquina le bout des lèvres de Soul avec sa langue, demandant l'autorisation de la glisser à l'intérieur. L'arme démoniaque céda rapidement, surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle la langue de Black Star s'était faufilée dans sa bouche, découvrant chaque espace dans ce nouveau terrain de jeux. Son premier baiser. Le premier du meister également. Leur ébat amoureux dura un bon moment, avant que Black Star ne romps le baiser avec déception. Les deux garçons se délaçèrent et reculèrent d'un pas, cherchant leur souffle.

- Désolé, dit Black Star entre deux respirations. Tsubaki m'attends. Je lui ai promis d'aller l'aider à séduire Kid au cinéma ce soir.

Il dit sa derniere phrase sur un ton aiguë, imitant du mieux la voix de Tsubaki. Les deux garçons rirent de bon coeur.

- À demain alors, on se rejoint ici après les cours? demanda Soul.

Black Star sourit.

- Évidemment. À demain.

Il embrassa Soul une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh, Soul! dit Black Star avant de franchir la porte.

Il se retourna vers son tout nouveau petit ami.

- J'aimerais bien t'endendre jouer à nouveau demain. Peut-être pourras-tu jouer une mélodie rien que pour moi?

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit, laissant l'albinos seul.

- Le salaud...murmura Soul en souriant. Il est moins bête qu'il ne le prétend.

Il s'assit au sol et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un fou rire, un rire dénué de tout fardeau moral et émotionnel.

_Il avait comprit depuis le début..._pensa Soul.


End file.
